


The River's Edge

by Khylara



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Dwayne and Chris take a walk
Relationships: Christopher LaSalle/Dwayne "King" Pride
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The River's Edge

The two men walked along the river's edge, simply enjoying the setting sun as they held hands. It was a rare quiet moment for the pair of them, considering how full their lives were with blood, crime and paperwork. But every once in awhile they took the time to just find a quiet spot away from the city's hustle and bustle, a time where the two of them could just be together.

"It really is beautiful here,' Christopher said as they walked, being careful to avoid muddy areas. "When did you find this place again?"

"My first day home after my stint in Washington Dc," Dwayne said. "God, I was homesick. Must've spent two hours with my feet stuck in the water, having the fish nibble at my toes as the sun was going down." Pride smiled. "Did a lot to heal my heart then, I'll say this much."

Chris smiled as well. "Does it still help?"

"Definitely. More than almost anything except you." They shared a smile. "Thought we needed it after today."

"It was a good thought, King," Chris said as they stepped around a group of water reeds. he pointed out a dilapidated old dock jutting out into the river. "that looks like it's seen better days."

"Katrina did a lot of damage to this area," Dwayne commented somberly. "It flooded all the way to the road over there." He paused. "Took awhile for FEMA to find the funds to repair things and even then they didn't finish." Pride shrugged. "Didn't do this area much good, but it's a nice place to walk."

"Yeah, it is," Chris agreed. He looked around. "It's amazing, really. Once you think about what the city has survived."

"She's always been able to take a beating and come back stronger than ever,' Dwayne said with a knowing smile. "She proved that after the hell of Katrina." He looked around as well. "It's one of the reasons I came back. One of the reasons it's always been home."

"And why it's become home to me,' Chris said as they stopped to listen to the frogs call to each other. "That strength...I've needed it the past few years."

Dwayne remembered. Savannah. Cade. His father. Any one of them would have brought a weaker man to his knees. For Chris to still be standing just made Dwayne love him all the more/

"It'll always be here for you, that strength,' Dwayne said, kissing his cheek. "And so will I."

Chris kissed him, not caring what or who saw. "Good to know," he said, his eyes shining in the dying light. "I love you.'

Dwayne took his hand again. "I love you, too." 

They walked on.


End file.
